


VSFNR

by orphan_account



Category: Firefly
Genre: Captainy Interruptions, F/M, In the cockpit, Married Sex, Ship Malfunctions, Smut, Vanilla sex for no reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-15
Updated: 2005-03-15
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry, it never had a real title. </p><p>Zoe seeks her husband out in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VSFNR

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge on Live Journal a billion and a half years ago.

Zoë’s feet moved silently over the cold metal grating of Serenity’s floor, the hem of her red satin robe dancing around her ankles. When she reached the doorway to the bridge she smiled softly at what she saw. Crossing her arms she leaned against the wall and watched for a moment. The small room was dark, darker then usual, she knew, because the circuits had been shorting out. This was exactly why her husband was here instead of in bed next her where he belonged at this hour. 

She could just make out his outline in the ambient light from the near by star that filtered in from Serenity’s large front windows. She studied him for a long moment, his feet propped up on the console, his hands folded behind his head. She assumed he was asleep and decided not to wake him, but she couldn’t quite seem to move away.

She found him beautiful in his stillness. Not that he wasn’t beautiful in his usual state of constant motion, but this was a different sort of beauty, rare and unique. It took her by surprise at times, how very much she loved him, the way her stomach would tighten at the sight of him, her breath drawn just a bit shorter. She had come up here wanting to touch him and now she was feeling the urge grow. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light she could make out the curve of his bicep where it peeked out from under his rolled sleeve. She smiled to herself as she stepped inside turning to close the hatch securely. 

Wash turned sharply at the sound, but relaxed quickly at the sight of Zoë in her robe. She turned and leaned back against the hatch with a wide smile on her face. He loved that smile.

“Hey Baby,” he said, smiling back, “I thought you’d be sound asleep by now.”

“Couldn’t sleep,” she said simply, “Had other things on my mind.” 

He raised an eyebrow and turned in his chair to face her more fully. His smile was broad and knowing. “That so?”

Zoë’s hands trailed slowly down her chest, over the soft material that covered her breasts, her fingers moving towards the ties at her waist that held it closed around her. She pulled one of the ties, loosed the knot and eased the satin off her shoulders letting it fall around her. She caught it in her fingers and turned to hang it over the small circular window granting her husband full view of her backside, which she knew he loved. Wash breathed out in appreciation.

When she turned back around and began to walk toward him, and his eyes roamed over her body, lit only by a few dim running lights and the ambient light from the stars. Wash’d been a lot of places, seen sights only a few lucky souls would ever set sight on, but his mind defined beauty by starlight playing over Zoë’s naked flesh. Her body was lean and toned and the sway of her hips drew his eye first. Her long legs framed the patch of dark hair that was nestled between them. Her breasts were small but pert, centered by dark, tight nipples. But it was that smile of hers that was lighting up his night.

He reached out for her, taking the curve of her hip in the palm of his hand, pulling her in a little quicker. He pressed his face against her belly and breathed in the scent of her. “ _ Nî hâo mêi. _ ”  He whispered before planting a quick kiss next to her belly button. He rested his chin against her abdomen and looked up at her.  “Come here and sit on my lap naked lady.”

“I think you’re still a bit overdressed.”

“Hmm mmm,” he said running his fingertips over her thigh. “I like it this way. You all naked while I’m still dressed. Kinda kinky.”

Zoë smirked as she sidled onto his lap. “I think your definition of kinky needs redefining husband,” she said just before he kissed her. 

Wash pulled back just slightly, his lips hovering just beyond hers, his eyes on her mouth. “Sounds fun, but right now I’ve got some other plans in mind.” And he was kissing her again. His hands were hot on her back as he pulled her closer, the calluses on his palms rasping at her skin. Zoë moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss, his tongue delving deep into the warm recess if her mouth. His hand crept over her ribs, the pad of his thumb just brushing the underside of her breast. Zoë squirmed on his legs, and the material of his flight suit abraded the backs of her naked thighs.

Their kiss deepened, as his hand slipped into her hair, guiding her head into it. Zoë moaned softly at the back of her throat and one hand grasped the front of his flight suit, twisting it in her fingers. Her other hand stroked through his hair, enjoying the silky strands as they ran over her finger tips. 

Wash’s hand inched upward slowly, his thumb drawing whisper light circles over her skin, barely touching her, until his hand hovered over her left breast. The pad of his thumb skimmed over a peaked nipple, the callous there just scraping the sensitive nub. Zoë gasped as her body shuddered in response, and Wash grinned against her full open mouth.

Zoë’s payback was to take control of the kiss, her teeth clamping down on his lower lip hard, he hissed and tasted blood when her tongue delved inside. He groaned as his hand took full possession of her breast, her nipple was stony against his palm, and his fingers kneaded her flesh with insistent but gentle pressure. She sighed in response. 

Zoë wriggled her hips against him, feeling his erection hard now against her thigh even through the wretched material of his clothing. He inhaled on a hiss at her actions, and his hand moved down to support her back as his mouth began a journey down her neck. Leaning her back against his arm, Wash’s mouth descended to her breast. His broad hand held it firmly as his tongue darted out to circle the dark bud. 

“Yes,” his wife whispered as the moist heat of his tongue washed over her breast again. 

“Mmm?” he responded, and the breath of exhale fluttered over the wet skin and it tightened up even more as little goose bumps prickled up over the creamy flesh. Zoë’s hand moved to his shoulder seeking greater balance. “That what you want, baby?” he continued, his mouth close enough that she could feel the vibration of his voice caress her skin and it heightened her desperation. 

“Stop teasing me, Husband,” she ordered and the hand in his hair applied pressure to the back of his neck. He chuckled softly a moment before moving in quickly, taking the pebbled nipple deep into his mouth and suckling on it. The hand on her back brought her in closer, as if he were seeking to devour her, and she cried out, the high, soft sound echoing through the metallic spaces of the small room.  

She was panting in his ear, her face buried against his neck as she kissed and sucked at the skin there. She swirled her tongue around the shell of his ear and then pulled the lobe between her teeth. His responding moan reverberated through her, and her body shivered in his arms, as she hummed softly into his shoulder.

His hand, now bereft of breast skated down her hip. His fingertips danced lightly across her knee and skidded to the inside of her thigh. Her breathing hitched as he moved higher, taking his time to touch as much of that sensitive skin as possible until he found the coarse curling hair at the apex of her thighs. 

She was already wet, easing the way for his fingers as he slipped them through her curls and teased the skin beneath. “My God,” he said pausing a moment to suck at her collar bone as he slipped a finger inside of her. “You’re so wet.”

Zoë tossed her head back and moaned at the feel of his blunt tipped finger moving into her slick passage. She wrapped herself around his neck, pulling the lobe of his ear into her mouth again. “I was thinkin’ about you awhile before I came up.” 

Wash grinned against her hair. “Hmmm, what could you possibly been thinking about?”  He buried his face in her fragrant tresses breathing deeply, lost in the warmth and the scent and the feel of her. “Kiss me Zoë,” he said after a long moment and she obliged. 

Zoë kissed him hard, reflecting back to him the pleasure he was building inside her with his fingers. He kissed her back just as hard increasing his pace, bringing his thumb into play against her swollen clitoris, and stroking her tongue with his in a matching rhythm.

Zoë was finally forced to pull away from his mouth, breathless, her body quickly turning to fiery liquid all around her. She mewled softly as Wash crooked his finger inside of her seeking out the spot he knew would send her flying off the edge. Her hand trembled slightly as she pulled down the zipper on his flight suit, and she keened when she couldn’t reach what she was after. 

“Wash,” she demanded, her voice off kilter, almost petulant, “I want your skin.” She barely got the words out before crying out and biting her lip as another finger joined the first, deep inside her. 

“You want skin?” He asked, and his own voice was shaking with need. Zoë writhing in his arms, her soft cries. He was still in awe that he got to see her this way, unhinged and needy. Exhilarated that he was the one that got to take her there.  She bucked against his hand and her perfect round ass ground against his throbbing erection. “I can’t give that to you yet,” he chanted, “Not yet, baby, not just yet.” She was bent back over his arm, forced to take pleasure without giving any, and he licked up over her rib cage devouring the salty taste of her skin, then crooked his head to take her right breast in to his mouth. His hand pumped wildly into her, the heel of his hand buffeting her clit with each stroke, and Zoë was moaning in rhythm with it, her breath coming shallower with each stroke.

He felt her body begin to tremble and urged her on with his voice, his mouth pressing kisses wherever he could reach. When his lips closed over her breast again, pulling the nipple deep inside where he rolled it against the roof of his mouth, she broke completely, her hands seizing his head and holding it to her as her orgasm broke over her.

When she released his head and took a deep breath, he withdrew his fingers, and seized her waist as he kissed sloppily up her chest and over her jaw to her mouth. He kissed her passionately and she took his face in her hands and kissed him back as she tried to stand, her body still trembling with aftershocks. He steadied her as best her could, his own body shaking and desperate to be inside her now, he set her against the console, and she pushed his flight suit off his shoulders without breaking the kiss. His hands dove into her hair, holding her mouth to his as she stripped him, groaning into it when her lithe fingers wrapped around his cock and squeezed. He released her mouth and took a deep breath looking into her large eyes for a moment. 

“I love you,” he said softly. Zoë smiled and pulled her hand up over the silky flesh she held in her fist, and was rewarded with a deep groan from her husband. She released him and pushed him back into the pilot’s chair, before climbing back into his lap this time straddling him. He watched raptly as she positioned herself over him, placing the head of his cock against the drenched heat of her opening. Her smile was that of victorious indulgence as she slid down onto him slowly, enjoying every inch of him as he filled her.

He huffed out a short breath at the feel of her closing around him, and brought his hands to her hips. His eyes had closed at first, focused on that gratifying sensation, but he opened them to watch her face once her hips had settled against his thighs. Zoë looked back at him with her dark eyes, a soft smile playing over her full lips as she pushed her fingers into his disarray of ginger hair. His blue eyes were wide, every moment of being inside her as much the rush as it had been at the first. 

“ _ Wǒ ài nǐ, _ ” she whispered, finally returning his sentiment. He didn’t need to hear it though; he could see its truth in her eyes. She looked back at him intently as she rolled her hips. Wash moaned artlessly, and chewed his lower lip his eyes locked on hers. His hands slid over her skin, moving to grip her hips. Zoë trembled at the added pressure in all the right places and her breathing increased as her dark curls fell about them like a curtain.

They continued to move against each other, eyes locked, Wash working to thrust up into her as he pulled her hips tighter against him. Zoë took his mouth with hers plundering it with her tongue, mimicking his movements inside of her. Their rhythm increased, their breathing coming harsher, more needy, Wash opened up his thighs, cupping her ass in his hands and letting her fall between them in and attempt to move more deeply inside of her, but the chair was still too restrictive for what they both wanted at the moment. Zoë rolled her head back, her hands griping his shoulders as she leaned out seeking better leverage, presenting her husband with an unrestricted view of her breasts. He took it upon himself to partake of the offering, and Zoë hissed with pleasure as his hot mouth closed over a rigid peak, but it wasn’t enough.

“More,” she demanded plaintively, and Wash hummed an affirmative against her beast. The vibrations added to her pleasure and her frustrations, and her hips moved more frantically against him, seeking what they could not find. “Wash,” she called breathlessly, “I need more, now damnit!” 

“Yes ma’am,” he growled as he secured her against him with one arm, launched them out of the chair and used his other arm to send all the dinos on the consol skittering to the floor. He planted her bottom onto the cortex viewer, and leaned over her to reclaim her breast. They both cried out on the first thrust, their need further excited by the deeper penetration and when Wash pulled back and lifted one of her legs, resting her ankle on his shoulder, Zoë thought she might fly right out of her skin. She urged him on as he increased speed and force, each thrust reaching just the right spot deep inside her. She watched him from beneath her lashes, his skin flushed with exertion and pleasure, his muscles flexed as he worked in her. One large hand massaged the ankle of her raised leg, while the other gripped her hip to hold her in place against the force of his thrusts. His own hooded gaze was focused on the place where their bodies joined, and she knew the sight increased his pleasure. He sensed her watching him and looked up, his gaze locking on hers. She bit her lip and brought her hands up to cup her breasts, pinching her own nipples, rolling them gently between her thumb and forefinger. Wash groaned, licking his own lips before bringing the hand on her hip up and running his knuckles lightly over her clitoris. She arched up at the brief contact and he returned in earnest, this time with his thumb stroking her in rhythm with his thrusts. His bright blue eyes never left her face and she felt herself launched over that edge one more time, her body spinning out of her control, contracting around him as she cried out with the force of it.

He gently lowered her leg as he continued to move inside her, both hands gripping her hips, she could feel his hands shaking against her flesh, as he leaned over and kissed her belly, his breath coming in short pants that coasted over her heated skin as he drew nearer to his own climax. “Come on baby,” she said, her fingers threading into his hair, her muscle control finally returned. “Come for me. I wanna watch you lose control.” He looked up at her, exertion written in the lines of his face. She found it utterly beautiful. She leaned up to take his mouth, her full lips, already bruised from their many kisses, missed and skated over his chin. And suddenly the air was pierced by a shrieking siren that made the couple jump, Zoë knocked her head against his, and Wash froze for a moment, his brain slow as he tried to think like a pilot and not a man who seconds away from coming his brains out. 

“Fuck!” he said, as he leaned over to look at his screens, not withdrawing from Zoë’s warm body. “Fuck fuck fuck!” he finally punched a code into the keyboard and the noise instantly faded. Wash rested his head against her chest, his breathing labored.

“We crashin’?” she asked nonchalantly, and Wash broke into hoarse, rough laughter. 

“No, just a big pile of technology that doesn’t work worth...” he let that thought drift off, and took a deep breath.

“Mayhap we bumped something.”

“No, I just think your hotness is melting the circuits,” he said slyly, laughing again when she rolled her eyes. 

“Bit of a mood breaker,”

“Ya think?” he asked. His whole body felt twisted up over the interruption, he leaned forward, bracing an arm on either side of his wife. “Now, where were we…”

“Wash, what the hell was that?” Mal’s voice broke over the coms and Wash dropped his head again.

“Talk about a mood breaker,” he said under his breath.

“You best answer before he feels a need to come up here.” Zoë said grinning at her poor husband’s frustration. 

Wash scooped up the com and brought it to his lips. “Everything is fine, just a short circuit… again.”

“You sure, sounded pretty urgent by the sound of it.” Mal said, but Wash was having a hard time focusing, because his wife had wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in tightly against her.

His breath huffed out sharply with pleasure, “Huh… ahhhh… no just a couple a…” Zoë flexed her inner muscles, squeezing him tightly and he swore, “Just a couple of crossed wires, everything’s… glitching out. I…uuh… got it under control, just go back to bed and don’t worry your captainy head about it.” He hit the off switch on the vox and threw the receiver to the other side of the console, out of the way. “Evil evil woman,” he said grinning at her. “I’m going to make you pay for that, wife of mine.”

“Really?” Zoë said grinning back. “Sounds promising, but let’s do it somewhere else, these buttons are starting to get a bit uncomfortable.”

She pushed herself up to a sitting position and slid off the console. Wash groaned in disappointment as he was forced to withdraw from her. Zoë looked him over slowly, enjoying the sight of him, desperate for her, his cock fully aroused and glistening from being inside her. She cupped his cheek with her hand and pulled him in for a long kiss, his hands grabbed at her pulling her closer. He sought to deepen the kiss and she allowed it, squeezing his ass as he thrust against the hollow of her hip. He whimpered when she pulled away, but only for a moment. She turned around, bracing her hands against the console and presenting him with a fine view of her glorious ass, and gave him a dark smoky look over her shoulder. 

 “ _Tianna,_ ” he growled out as he smoothed his hands over the curve of her buttocks. He gripped her hip with one hand and his cock with the other as he moved into her. He found her opening easily, hot, wet and ready for him, and moaned loudly as he pushed inside of her again. He ran a hand over her back, loving the feel of her skin. He brushed her hair aside and kissed her shoulders as he began moving inside her. His pace was slow and steady at first and Zoë sought to match as she thrust back against him. He built up speed hastily, the closeness of before coming upon him quickly. He brought one hand up to cup her breast, and the other steadied her at her hip as he increased his pace. The new angle of penetration brought a new sensation of pleasure to Zoë, and she made a soft sound of pleasure with each pounding thrust, and the sound of her voice only urged him on. His rhythm grew sloppy, and his hands held her hips in a vice-like grip as he stilled above her emptying himself inside of her, moaning quietly against her spine. 

 He leaned against her for a moment, his body spent. She could feel his breath on her back cool against her sweat slick skin. Then he pulled her back with him into the chair, turning her so she sat across his lap again. She took his face in her hands and kissed him, he kissed her back, slow and soft. 

 He made a quiet sound of disappointment when she left him, but she returned a second later with a blanket from the lockers. She curled up onto his lap and wrapped it around them. Wash felt her body relax against his, her head cradled against his shoulder with her breath caressing his neck. 

 “You don’t have to stay, baby.” he said softly, but his arms unconsciously tighten around her as he spoke. “You should head down to bed and get some sleep.”

 “I’m right where I want to be, husband,” she said, sleepiness tingeing her commanding tone. Wash smiled and squeezed her gently, then he too relaxed into the chair and stared out at the black. He watched the stars for several long moments before looking down again at his wife already asleep on his shoulder. She was gonna get heavy, but he didn’t mind, he didn’t mind one bit.

 


End file.
